icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Churchpants/Does Sam Love Freddie?
This was kind of complicated to answer. Some of us aren't quite sure if Sam loves Freddie but we all know( or most of us) that she doesn't hate him and she cares about him. Why would you have your first kiss with the person you hate? I sure wouldn't. In iSYL when Freddie got hit by the tacco truck Sam came running to Spencer and she looked very worried and sad and she thew down pizza!? Of course we all know Sam. She loves any kind of food but she would throw down pizza on the ground harshly because of Freddie? Wow LOL. In iKiss she told the whole webshow that she never had her first kiss and she said if they wanted to tease somebody tease her. She even went to go apologize to Freddie about EVERYTHING that she has done to him. About Sam teasing Freddie. Dan said it's a game they've been playing but they're too afraid to stop playing it so it's obvious she doesn't hate him. Does Sam love him? Well there has been many hints that she does have romantic feelings for him. The end of iSpeed Date is a major hint. When she walked in to the Groovy Smoothie and saw Carly and Freddie dancing BAM!!! That was a killer lol. Her face was full of sadness, confusion, jealousy, and shockness. Some may say she was just sad because Gibby turned her down and she thought nobody wanted her. Some may say that she just wanted them to be alone so she just left. I would say she was jealous. I mean really if you look at her face you can see some jealousy in it. She even looked back at them when she walked out the door. After watching it you can't just say Sam feels NOTHING towards Freddie. Another hint is in iTTK. When Carly asked them if they liked the kiss why couldn't they just say no? Why did they just stare and not say anything? Obviously they liked it. In iSYL Sam told Freddie Carly doesn't love him for him, Sam said she didn't like the idea of them as a couple, and Freddie asked Sam if she was jealous and Sam said gross but she didn't deny it. Possibly another sign? And how come Sam always has a problem if Freddie likes a girl or a girl likes Freddie? She has always told Freddie that Carly will never love him. In iWas a Pageant Girl Freddie said to Sam "If your in love with me just say so." Sam said, "Nyeahh!!" Again Sam didn't deny it and nyeahh is close to yeahh. If I had to choose between the two yes or no if Sam loves Freddie. I would pick yes. Do you think Sam hates Freddie or do you think she cares about him? Do you think she loves him or do you think she likes him as a friend? Agree? Disagree? How do I know if you don't comment? :D Category:Blog posts